A-ra-shi: Reborn
A-ra-shi: Reborn is a song that was released on December 20, 2019. A music video featuring the Straw Hat Pirates was released on January 3, 2020. Description Background On December 19, 2019, the song was announced in a video shared on the band's official social media, and serves as a thank you to the fans for helping them celebrate their 20th anniversary. On December 23, a teaser video was uploaded to Arashi's YouTube channel, made in collaboration with the anime One Piece. The 39-second video has the five animated members of the band mingling with the crew, up until the moment when Arashi is about to give a concert. The full version video was released on January 4, 2020. Official Video The video starts with a black screen and as the music starts playing the words "ONE PIECE X ARASHI SPECIAL MUSIC VIDEO A-RA-SHI: Reborn" appear on screen. When the lyrics start, the band stand in blank blue space in front of a large white piece with the band's name, with their backs to the camera and each have their left balled out fist rise (similar to the Straw Hat Pirates fer well to Nefertari Vivi). They turn around and dance while continuing the song, as wanted posters with each member animated face introduce the band's members. They then pose to the camera, and the image is animated and seen on a newspaper, with the title of the band being missing. On board the Thousand Sunny, the paper is read by Monkey D. Luffy, when Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper read the article, and are shocked. Nami is then seen on her Shiro Mokuba I, scooping and seeing the band on a deserted island, asking for help. The rush to their aid and hang out with the band exploring the island. Luffy, Jun Matsumoto, and Chopper, ridden by Kazunari Ninomiya, and Masaki Aiba, are running through the woods, Sho Sakurai and Zoro are cutting down fire wood, with Zoro expertly using Enma. Matsumoto, Usopp and Luffy are then seen carrying a supplies, while Franky, Chopper, Ninomiya and Satoshi Ohno making a camp. Ohno is then seen fishing with Brook on the rail of the Thousand Sunny, while Matsumoto and Jinbe are diving. Ohno is seen catching a fish, and joins Sanji in the kitchen while Luffy and Aiba eagerly waiting the meal, much to the cooks annoyance. On the island, Ninomiya uses a sling shot to drop a large fruit into a basket carried by Usoop, Back on the Sunny, Matsumoto and Jinbe emerge from the depth on the back of a whale shark, jumping above the ship while in the library, Sakurai and Robin are reading a book titled "The Sea" and Ninomiya and Nami charting a map. Back on the island, Ohno is then seen talking to Franky, and are interrupted by Aiba and Chopper making a cotton candy General Franky. At night, the two group have a camp fire party. Sometime later, The two groups sail off on a stormy sea, but are attacked by numerous Sea Kings. Jinbe, Zoro, and Sanji fight off the beasts, while Franky lunched a Coup de Burst with both ships tied together fly off to safety, toward the band's concert. Nami clears the skies, and creates a rainbow bridge to event hall, as the band rushes to the stage. The band are preforming on top of their ship, and are joined by the Straw Hats. As the crowd enjoy the show, Franky press a button that opens up the stadium and surroundings, creating a passage way to the sea. The band prepare to sail off, cheered by their fans, and lunch a Coup de Burst of their own as their ship fly away, with the Straw Hats sending them off with a smile. Arashi's ship sail the sea with sakura petals in the wind toward the setting sun, as one petal fly across the camera, and the live band look towards the horizon. The color spread from Chapter 967, featuring the animated band, the Straw Hats, and the groups ships is fade in before the screen fade out to black. Gallery Lyrics |} Trivia *After Crazy Rainbow (Episode 303) and Hope (Episode of Sky Island) it's the third song to show animated artists. **It is the first to have its own music video. *This video predate the manga with Jinbe's status after the Whole Cake Island Arc, and the anime introduction of Enma. *The Sea Kings they faced are some of the ones half of the crew ran into in the Calm Belt. *During the concert, Portgas D. Ace and Edward Newgate are seen in the crowd. References Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:Crossovers